Moving On
by Kiza Kurosaki
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to move from your past love. but Can Sephiroth move on from Zack when he feels that it's his own fault that he died? or will he fall into darkness? Not if Cloud, Zack's best friend can help it.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiza:Hello everyone! its me SOLDIER First class Kiza reporting! this is my first final fantasy story so PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID. I love your guy's feed back, it makes me happy.**

**In the background: Kiza! damn let us out of the closet!**

**Kiza: *Grins* Oh did i metion i kidnaped Zack, Cloud and General Sephiroth?**

**Zack: Kiza! this isnt funny!**

**Kiza: On with the story! this was inspired for my friend May, she really wanted this story posted so i said 'I'll post it for you my dear!' so here you have it, Chapter one of Moving on!**

* * *

"You worry me to no end my frirend...did you ever think that maybe your lover would like to know that you had to go to the labs?" Angeal asks as he helps Sephiroth up on his feet only to recive a growl of pain from the said General causing thier other friend to sigh.

"Now now, don't be like that Sephy."

"_Sephiroth_." the silver haired General says as Genesis smiles. "_What?_" he asks in an annoyed tone as Genesis then leans over and places a kiss on his friends cheek. "Don't do that!"

"And why not?"

"Cuz, last time i checked Gen, he was _my lover_." a voice says as they look up and see Zack smiling as Sephiroth sighs then looks away. "Seph, why didn't you tell me that you where going tto the Labs?"he asks almost in a sad tone seeing his lover didn't seem to trust him enough to tell him were he was going.

"Because, I didn't want you to worry while you were away on ptrol in the Slums idiot." he explains wincing in pain. Damn that old man, if he could, he woudl rip him apart. but, that wasn't an option at the momment seeing Hojo was responsible for most of his medical care.

"Oh come on! don't go around making exuses." Zack says as Sephiroth rolls his eyes then sighs.

"Okay, fine. want the truth Zack?" Sephiroth asks as he nods. "I Simply didn't feel like telling you." he says as Zack then looks away with a sad look casunig noticing this Sephiroth looks away feeling bad. "A-Angeal, i wish to head back to my room..." he says as his taller older friend nods then begins to walk away.

"Wait." Zack calls as they turn to look at him as Zack then turns to look at Sephiroth as he then walks up to them and takes the said General from Angeal. "I'll take him. i need to talk to him about something anyway." and with that the two walk away leaving the other two First class SOLDIERs sighing and smiling.

'_this is awkward..._' Sephiroth thinks to himself as he looks up at his slightly taller lover as he then looks at the ground. _'Maybe I hurt his feelings...but...then he didn't have to say that me not wanting him to worry about me was an exuse...but then I didn't have to say I didn't feel like telling him either..._'

"I'm a mess up...how do you put up with me...?" Sephiroth asks more himself then Zack as the said SOLDIER looks at him lover then he sighs. "What do you see in me that makes you want to be with me..?"

"Well, for one, your not that hard to deal with." he says as the Genreal looks up at him with shock not rielizing that he had said that out loud. "And second, you have grate potential...your a diamond covered by layers and layers of rust...i want to be the one to uncover that shine." he says as he comesto a stop then he looks at Sephiroth who was blushing slightly and looks away from his second in command then Zack lifts the other males head then kisses him gently and pulls away.

"Z-Zack?"

"You mean alot to me...and that will never change..."

"Not even if I hurt you?" Sephiroth asks, not as if he would ever hurt Zack.

"Nope. not even then. it takes alot to hurt me love and you know that." he says with a smile causing Sephiroth to sigh and smile slightly. "But, Seph...know that-"

"Don't...just don't." the General cuts in as Zack opens th door tothe Genreal's aparmment then helps him site on the sofa and sites next to him pulling the silver haired man onto his lap and wraps his arms around Sephiroth's waist resting his head on the cuver of Sephiroth's neck takign in his scent. "Your to good to me sometimes you know that?"

True, sometimes he did feel as if Zack was to good for him...he never really understood why he picked him of all people to be with. I mean, Sephiroth wasn't good around people, he didn't understand emotions all that well, and he just wasn't lover material...but to Zack, he was his everything. his reason for living, his reason to laugh and joke around. his sunshine, his moonlight. his everything...and thats what hurt Sephiroth the most because he really couldn't no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't express those same feelings to him...

"Seph...your my everything...no matter what I'll always be or seem to good to you...hey, can I ask you something?" Zack asks as Sephiroth turns to look at his lover and nods slowly only to get a kiss. "Want to leave ShinRa?"

* * *

**Kiza: there you have it! chapter one! please Review and tell me how I did. **

**Zack:Hey why do i seem to lovey dovey?**

**Kiza: My reasons, not yours Puppy. anyway SOLDIER First class Kiza Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiza:Hello everyone! its me SOLDIER First class Kiza reporting once again! heres chapter two. and sorry that Sephiroth seems OOC.**

**Sephiroth: I Hate you with a god beloved Passion woman.**

**Zack: Seph! be nice to Kiza!**

**Kiza:Love you to Sephiroth. anyway! on with the story!**

* * *

"Want to leave ShinRa?" Zack asks as Sephiroth looks at him with shock.

What in the name of Shiva had gotten into him? leave ShinRa? that was alot eiaser said then done. but, it didn't sound like a bad idea...but then...Angeal and Genesis...Sephiroth just couldn't leave his two best friends, and Zack wouldnt leave his best friend, Cloud here either...so...had he already talked to them about this?

"L-Leave ShinRa?"

"Yeah, why not? after all...I don't like it here, you don't like here, Angeal doesn't like here, Genesis doesnt like here, Cloud doesn't like here, hell even some of the Turks don't like it here! what do ya say? come on Sephiroth..." Zack explains causing Sephiroth to look out the window and sighs getting up from Zack's lap and walking over ot the now, wet window seeing it had started raning.

Was this really worth the risk? Freedom...that sounded nice. to be free and not having to do whatever anyone else says...yeah...wouldn't mind leaving ShinRa...and with Zack to boot!

"A-Alright...lets leave." Sephiroth says as he is then suddenly oulled into a tight embrace and then is pulled into a kiss as he sighs happyl and kisses back enjoying the feel of the other SOLDIER's lips agaisnt his own. "But," he says pulling away causing Zack to pout slightly.

"But?"

"But...how are we going to escape? its not like we can just walk out the front door." he explains as Zack sighs then leans his head back.

"I know I know. you see, i had Lazard sign you, Angeal, Genesis, Cloud and I on a mission all together, so when the mission starts, we can just leave in the dead of night and head to Midgar. Don't worry my sweet dark angel, I have all this palned out, and if anything happens to me, I want-"

"Don't say that..."Sephiroth cuts in hearing him say 'If something happens to me.' line...he hated it when his second in command would say that, it scared him to no end...after all...what would he do if he lost Zack...he became the happest person alive when zack amited his feelings to him... "Please Zack...just don't say that..."

He sighs, he didn't mean to scare his lover, but he had to know that if anything where to happen to him, that he would want Sephiroth to go living life happy, not morning his loss forever, so wit hthat Zack pulls Sephiroth into a hug.

"Sorry...its just...if somethings happens...I don't want you to be morning my death forever...I want you to be happy..." he explains kissing the top of the silver haired General's head and then resting his chin on the others head afterwards.

hearing this, the said male nods.

"Good. now lets go to bed and rest, we have to get up early." Zack explains as he takes Sephiroth's hand into his own and leads him to thier bedroom.

* * *

**_Beep Beep Beep_**

"Ugh...Zack...turn it off..." Sephiroth says in a tired tone as a hand comes out from under the covers and then slames down on the alrm clock cracking it causing Sephiroth to poke his head out then sighs. "You Zack...now owe me an alrm clock..." he says as Zack sites up and nods then he gets up and heads to the bathroom to shaower and get ready.

"Love, can you get my uniform for me?" Zack asks as Sephiroth sighs and gets up dispite the protest of his joints, Shiva ever since he came back from a mission in Wutai his joints where nothing but a mess.

"Here." he says handing his First class uniform to his second command.

"Thanks Seph,why dont you come in and-"

"And risk getting Raped? no thank you Zack." he cuts in as he hears his lover laugh.

"Love you too." so after getting ready they head out to the heilcoppter landing and once getting there they meet up with Genesis, Angeal, and Cloud. "Hey everyone."

"Bout time you two got here, di-"

"Dont even finish that thought if you value your ability to talk Genesis." Sephiroth cuts in as his friend puts his hands up in defence as Angeal shakes his head smiling. "Anyway, were are we heading?"

"Banora." Angeal says with a smile as Genesis nods then both climb in as Sephiroth sighs.

_'Must be nice...to know that you grew up in a small town...and not in a lab...' _Sephiroth thinks to himself as Zack looks at his love with worry as he sees the sad look in his eyes as he then pulls the said General onto his lap and kisses his neck gently niping at the skin.

"Seph...what's wrong? are you okay?" he asks as Sephiroth leans into the youngers embrace and nods. "Wanna talk about it?"

"It's just...never mind..."he trails off as Zack sighs, the nagain he wasn't going to push his lover to tell him either.

"So cloud, how has everything been with the SOLDIER taning?"

"G-Good sir, I think I've inmproved on alot of things..."he explains as Zack sighs. "S-Sir?"

"It's Zack, come on Cloud! we're friends right?" he asks as the blond nods then Sephiroth sighs leaning back and closing his eyes, it would be a while until they reached Banora...so why not take a nap?

"With grate power comes grate need to take a nap." Sephiroth says as Zack smiles at his lover then nods as the said Genreal drifts into slumber.

* * *

**Kiza: there you have it, chapter two! please review, SOLDIER First class Kiza Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiza:Hello everyone! its me SOLDIER First class Kiza reporting, its nice to see all of you again. Please review and also please remember that i do not own any of the final fantasy characters because if I did, Zack, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth would all be alive. so heres chapter three, enjoy.**

* * *

"Seph, wake up.."Angeal says shaking the General gently as the said male slowly opens his eyes and sites up. "We're land-" but before he could finish the said Helicoppter then suddenly wavers casuing Genesis to hold onto Cloud and Zack to make sure they don't hit the walls.

"Hey! whacth what your doing! are you-" then they feel something hit the tail as it starts to spin in mid air. "Damn it, Angeal, open the door take cloud, and jump. I'll get that red headed Turk and his boss." he says as his older friend nods walking up to teh door and opens it only to almost get a bullet to his face as he growls and sighs.

"Careful, they have guns! Cloud, come on!"

"I-I can't..." he says weakly as Zack then remembers that the said teen has motion sickness.

"I'll take him bu-" before he could finish everything goes black as the last thing they hear is the sound of the helicoppter hitting the ground.

Hey...Come on Cloud wake up...cloud...CLOUD!" Zack yells waking up the said teen up as he loooks around. "You alright? can you stand?" he asks as Cloud stands up and winces in pain but smiles regardless.

"Yeah, don't worry Zack, I'm alright."

"Thats good, don't know what i would have done if my best friend got hurt, anyway, Gen! hows Sephiroth?" he asks as he sees the red head carrying an unconscious Sephiroth. "Is he...?"

"No ZAck, it takes alot more then a helicoppter crash and hit to the ehad to kill him...don't worry..but as for _YOU_." Genesis refuring to the two turks that had been poilting the helicoppter.

"Oh shut it SOLDIER, how was i supposed to know that fucking know that-"

"Reno! thats enough...and Genesis, don't blame others for things that other people cause alright? it won't help us any." the dark haired turk explains as Zack nods.

"Tseng's right, right now we have to head to the nerest town and stay there." he explains as the Angeal nods then they see Tseng pulling out his phone then closes it.

"Banora isn't to far, we can head there seeing that was our landing spot..." he trails off seeing Reno's head and leg beelding as he walks over to him and gets a closer look at his head. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah don't you go getting all daddy worried about me right now. its jsut a small cut, lets go." Reno explains walking away with the others following then Zack runs up next to Tseng.

"What did he mean by 'Daddy worried'?" the young SOLDIER asks as Tseng smiles then sighs.

"Oh, so you noticed that did you...you see, awhile ago when i was a child, a few SOLDIER back in wutai killed my family, and believe it or not, was going to take my own life, but a turk by the name of Vincent Valentine stopped me and took me in...I'll never beable to pay him back for that...so once i got older, i joined the turks."

"You where gonig to kill yourself!? Tseng!" Zack scolds playfuly swating at the man as the turk smiles and ruffles his hair.

"I know, but then I was sent on a mission to the Slums to look around, to make sure everything was alright...as i was walking, I heard someone call out in a weak tone 'Help.' so i followed that voice and I found a young red head hurt and bloody so i took him in, so he grew up to be the Reno we know today." he explains as Zack looks at Tseng with shock and then at Reno.

"Wow, you took him in? so your kinda-"

"Not kinda he _is_ my adopted father yo." reno cuts in not looking back causing Zack to smile as he looks at Tseng.

"So, this is how you thought best to re pay vincent back?"

"Well...yes, he helped me, so I wanted to help someone like he helped me...and I found Reno...my life has been a happy one with reno in it...and its been-"

"A rolercoter?" Zack cuts in as Tseng laughs slightly and nods.

"Oh yes, very much one." he says as both laugh causing the others to look at them with confusion then Zack calms down and looks over at his lover then gets a worried look. "Don't worry, i have a few cures we can use on his and the others." he explains as Zack nod hten walks over to Genesis and looks at his lover and smiles slightly.

"Looks peacful huh?" Genesis asks as the other male nods. "I Better not find out that you end up hurtting him, because if you do, I'll track you donw, and kill you in a slow nd painful way. Understand?" Genesis asks as Zack looks at him with shock then nods.

He wouldn't put that thret pass Genesis, after all he was already known for his short temperment, and the fact that durning PT he would throw fire balls at the others...crazy was the word to discribe him, and _very, very_ protective of Angeal and Sephritoh dispite being the one who gets into problems and hten those two have to go and help him.

Still, he wouldn't dare hurt the one he fell in love with. what kind of person does Genesis take him for?

"Gen, stop that. you know Zack would never hurt him." Angeal says as Genesis sighs.

"I know, but still...you never know." he says as he looks at Zack then grins kissing Sephiroth's cheek causing Zack to growl slightly takig his lover from the older male.

"Mine." he says walking away as Angeal laughs at the younger seeing that Sephiroth would have defently hit both of them for one, the kiss, and then the idea that anyone owns him.

"Oh yes puppy, yours...eve if-"

"_Gen_..."Angeal warns causing the other to pout then nod as he then smiles and runs up a hill as he then sighs taking in the fresh air of his and Angeal's home town. "Feels goos to be back huh?"

"Yeah, no kidding...feels amazing...Banora...we're back." he says as Angeal follows his friend down the hill to the town as Zack looks at Cloud who was at Angeal's heels.

"Ugh...Z-Zack?" Sephiroth asks as Zack looks down at his lover then he kneels down helping the General sit up. "What happened?"

"The helicoppter crashed, looks like Wutai sent some of it's men to shoot us down." he explains seeing the blood on Sephiroths head he moves the General's bangs from the spot casuing him to wince slightly when Zack touches the cut.

"Zack, that hurts." he says calmly as Zack smiles then nods.

"Can you-"

"Zack! come on!" Tseng calls out as Zack sighs then pick up his lover once more and walks down the hill as Genesis and Angeal see their friend awake.

"Sephiroth, your awake. thats good, how are you feeling?" Genesis asks walking up to him and looking over the cut on his friend's head. "Ow, that looked like it hurt."

"It hurts right now...but other then that, I'm alright." he explains moving away from his friends hand to keep him from touching his cut. "Stop that."

"Haha, alright, alright. can you stand?"

"More then likely."

"Then?"

"I don't feel like walking." Sephiroth explains as Zack smiles seeing Sephiroth was actuall going to let him carry him around for a bit longer. "But, put me down Zack."

"Damn it." he says putting his lover on his feet as Sephiroth looks around.

"So, this is Banora..." he says as Genesis nods then he walks away once more as the other follow him into the town as they walk around Zack notices that there aren't that many people worring the first class slightly.

"Don't worry Zack, this town isn't that big." Angeal says to him.

**night fall**

* * *

"So, when do we leave Zack?" Genesis asks as Zack looks up at him then back down at a map as he sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

"Well, we can leave now...but problem being, how are we going to passed Reno...i didn't want to keep it a secret from them...after all their my friends..." he explains as Sephiroth sighs hten gets up and begins to walk away causing the others to look at him with confusion. "Seph? where are you going?"

"I can't wait any longer...If I must kill Reno to get my freedom, then Im sorry Zack but I will...I...I won't stay with ShinRa any longer." he says and walk out of the house as Zack and the others look at him with shock and go after him.

"Sephiroth!" Zack calls out as he walk in front of him stopping him. "Hold on, look love, I know you want to leave, but we-"

"No! I won't wait. if you want the stay, but Im not." with that he walks past him as Zack then looks at the others then back at Sephiroth who was already almost out of sight.

"Zack, lets go."Genesis says as they nod then run after the General, and once reaching him they see that he has looking at the town then he turns to look at them.

"So, you dicided to follow?"

"Sephiroth, I wouldn't let you go anywere on your own." Zack says hugging his lover. "After all, whos gonna protect you?"

"Um, first off," he says pushing Zack away from him. "I can take care of myself. and second of all, I can-"

"And where do you think you guys are going?" a vocie asks as they turn around and see Reno siting on a rock. "Bout time someone had the guts to run from ShinRa...but it's foolish."he says as Zack then nods. "Go then...I wont stop ya." the neh is suddenly pulled into a hug by Zack as he smiles and pats his back, once Zack pulls away he turn to the others then ruffles Cloud's hair as they take of running. "Becareful...ShinRa won't let you guys get away so easly."

* * *

After running for what seemed like hours they stop as Zack looks around then sighs as he sits and pulls Sephiroth down next to him and pulls him onto his lap hugging the General while trying to re gain hi breath.

"Easy Zack, this is why you take it easy and not jsut take off running like that." Sephiroth explains to him as Zack smiles then nods causing the General to sigh and leans agaisnt his chest closing his eyes.

"Almost there...it will take few days to get to Midgar...but we can do it." Cloud says as they nod then he smiles. "Then we can live our lives the way we want to." he explains as Zack looks up at the blond then smiles.

Cloud was innocent, that was a good thing. but, if they had stayed with ShinRa, that would have been striped away from him, and then that would be real shame.

"Huh? hey look, a shooting star." Genesis says as the other look up at see the shotting star as Genesis sighs and closes his eyes for a momment hten opens them once more noding.

"Looks like Gen has finally lost it." Sephiroth says in a playful manner as the said First class looks at him then smiles. "What did you wish for?" he asks as Genesis turns around so his back was to them looking out into the fileds of grass and smiles closing his eyes.

"Freedom."

* * *

**Kiza:There you have it everyone! chapter three, please review! SOLDIER First class Kiza out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiza:Hello everyone! its me SOLDIER First class Kiza reporting, its nice to see all of you again. Please review and also please remember that i do not own any of the final fantasy characters because if I did, Zack, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth would all be alive. so heres Chapter 4 Enjoy!**

* * *

"Freedom." Genesis says as they all nod then Sephiroth smiles and snuggles up to Zack and he feels the black haired male tighten his grip around his waist. "I want freedom..."

"Yeah...we do too..."Angeal says hugging the First class and then Cloud walks over to Zack and sits next to him.

"We should get some sleep, I'll stay up." Zack says as they all nod then go to sleep.

* * *

**At dawn**

'_Maybe I should wake them up so we can head out...cover more ground to get there sooner...'_ Zack thinks to himself as he sighs then he hears a helicoppter then he gets up and walks over to the others and gently shakes Sephiroth awake.

"What Zack?" he asks in a sleepy tone as he sees his lover go over to the others and shakes them awake them too.

"We have to go, NOW." he tells them as they get up and follow the male hten take off running once they see the helicoppter following them then they are cut off by one apepring in front of them. "Damn it!"

'**Attetion SOLDIERS surreneder quietly and your life will be spared**' a turk says over the speakers as Zack rolls his eyes and looks at the others who shake thier heads.

"Oh please, what we want is freedom!" zack tells them as turn and take off running as they helicoppters follow them. "Damn it, Split up, we'll meet up at the outskirts of Midgar, come on Cloud!" he says as he stopes then runs up to Sephiroth and pulls him into a kiss. "I'll be back for you Love...i promise..." he says as Sephiroth nods then they leave.

* * *

Few hours later...

After running from ShinRa and getting away Sephiroth looks around and sighs hopping that Zack and Cloud where okay...

"Sephiroth, come on, we can't rest not now." Angeal says as Sephiroth follows behind him.

"I wasn't resting...i was thinking..." he says in a wisper as Genesis sighs and nods then they stop walking looking out at the desert. "We have to cross _that_?" he asks as they nod and begin walking once again then they hear more helicoppters in the distance. "we're okay, its far ahead of us."

* * *

With Zack and Cloud...

"Stay here.." Zack says pushing Cloud behind a rock as he turns to look at the ShinRa army and the helicoppters as he then walks up to them and sighs. "Sorry, Seph...looks like...your going to have to wait a bit longer for me to come and get you..." he says as some of the men poit their guns at him as he closes his eyes and sighs. "protect your Honor as SOLDIER..." then he opens his eyes once more and charges into the army.

"ZACK!" cloud calls only hearing the guns shots as he ducks behind the rock with tears coming to his eyes.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Genesis asks as Angeal and Sephiroth stop walking and they litsien carefully and her guns being fired off. "Lets keep going..." he says as they nod and continue walknig but then Sephiroth comes to a sudden stop.

"Wait...why would htey be fireing their bulltes?" he asks as they all get a shocked look and follow the sound. '_Zack, Cloud, please be alright..._'

* * *

"Zack, Zack please..." Cloud begs seeing the last of the army leaving as he crawls over to a bloody Zack as Zack pants trying to re gain his breath. "Oh God no Zack...Please hang in there..." he says looking at his friend who was covered in holes as he see Zack hold up his sword to Cloud. "Huh?"

"T-take it...you'll...be my living...legacy..."

"Living legacy?" he asks as Zack nods then he sighs closing his eyes. "Zack?"

"Keep...him safe...Sephiroth I mean...Tell him...I'm sorry..."

"No, your going to tell him yourself..."Cloud says as Zack smiles then looks up at the blond as he pulls the teens head down on his chest and holds him there for a momment then lest go as Cloud sits up and looks down at Zack who shakes his head then closes his eyes.

"Would you say...that i became a hero...?" then his hadn goes numb.

"Zack...Zack...oh god no..."

"Cloud! Zack are-"Genesis was cut off as he saw a bloody, lifeless Zack and a crying Cloud. "Oh no..."

"What?" Sephiroth asks as he looks then gets a shocked look then he looks at Cloud. "Is he...?" he shakes his head.

"Im sorry...but...he's dead..."

* * *

**Kiza: ther-**

**Zack: Why did I die again!? do you hate me?**

**Kiza: no, i just love seeing a truamazed Sephiroth is all.**

**Sephiroth: I hate you.**

**Kiza: love you too, anyway please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiza:Hello everyone! its me SOLDIER First class Kiza reporting, its nice to see all of you again. Please review and also please remember that i do not own any of the final fantasy characters because if I did, Zack, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth would all be alive. so heres chapter 5 and please enjoy.**

**Sephiroth: I still hate you.**

**Kiza: -_-; so i've heard...**

* * *

Dead? no...that...that just couldnt be true! this was Zack they were talking about! a few bulltes couldnt kill him...Right?

"Are you sure Cloud?" Angeal asks as he rush over to his students side then he gets a sad look and sighs shaking his head. "Y-Yeah...h-hes gone..."

"No." Sephiroth says as they turn to look at him as he walks over to his lovers side and kneels down and begins to shake him lightly. "Zack...Come one Zack this isn't funny wake up..."

'_Oh Sephiroth..._' Genesis thinks to himself sadly wacthing his friend tying to wake up his dead lover not wanting to beileve that he was dead...and he cloudn't blame him.

"Zack...Please come on this isnt funny anymore Zack!" he says in a desprate tone as tears begin to fall from his eyes and rain starts to fall around them. "God damn it Zack wake up!" he asks as he then lays his head on his lover's chest crying. "Zack...oh god Zack please..."

"Sephiroth...hes gone, come on we-"

"I'm not leaving him!" he cuts in as Angeal then sighs walking over to his younger friend and grabing his arm trying to pull him up only to have the General push him away. "Don't touch me! I'm not leaving him here! hes...hes just aslepp right? I mean, he's always playing pranks on people...Hes just-"

"Damn it Sephiroth hes dead! hes gone, hes not gonig to wake up no matter what you do!" Genesis cuts in as he walks over and pulls Sephiroth away from Zack's dead body as the silver haired male begins to struggle trying to get away from the taller male and back to his lovers side.

"Let me go Genesis! I have to be there when he wakes up! i jsut have-"

"HES NOT WAKING UP! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!" Genesis yells with anger as Sephiroth then lets out a painfiled sob causing Genesis to hug his best friend close to him as he looks over at Angeal who was huging a crying Cloud, sighing, Genesis then picks up the Genreal and lbegins to walk away. "Im sorry Seph...Im so sorry..." he says to him placing kiss on his friends head. "It's alright...we're here for you...Angeal...lets go..we can't stay out here i nthe rain.." he explains as the other nods and helps cloud to his feet and picks up Zack's sword handing it to Cloud.

"H-he said...that...I would be his living legacy..." Cloud explains as he then shakes his head. "How can I be that if I couldn't even save him!?" he asks with anger as Angeal looks away and then his eyes land on Sephiroth who was still crying with his arms awraped around Genesis neck crying and beging that Zack was alive and just playing around.

It hurt to see two people that he cared about brake down the way they where...and it hurt even more to see the body of his dead student who he thought of as a son laying there, never to pen those bright blue eyes again...but then, he had to think about how Sephiroth and Cloud where going to make it out of this...

Zack was Cloud's best friend, and he was Sephiroth's lover...it seemed as if it was a good idea at frist, but now...he wasnt so sure that it was..Zack was the one to paln all of this out..he knew what was going to happen from here on out...

"But, I'm sure I can figure something out for us..."Angeal says as Genesis looks at him then sighs nodding.

"You and I both my old friend, I wouldn't let you do it all on your own..." he explains as he then looks dow nat Sephiroth and sighs sadly tightning his grip on his smaller friend. "Shhh...shhh...it's alright..."

"N-No its not! The love of my life is dead...And all because he wanted us to be free...it's my fault...all of it is my fault..." he wimpers causing the others to look at him with shock.

"What are you talking about Seph? this isn't-"

"Yes it is! He and I where talking once, and he asked me what I wanted most in life, and I told him freedom...I knew that Zack would try to find a way to make it happen...but...Even so...I didn't try to stop him...i knew that there was a good chance that we would both die or one of us...and knowing that, I still didn't stop him...its my fault...all of it..." he explains once again letting out a pinfiled sob as Genesis sighs and looks up only to see a truck stop in front of them as a brown haired teen gets out.

"Cloud?" she asks as the said blond looks up.

"Tifa! Its you." he says as she nods and hugs her old childhood friend as he hugs her back. "Tifa, can-"

"Don't even ask, just get in. You can stay with us until you get up on your feet. Right Cid?" she asks as they see another blond as he sighs.

"Yeah, Yeah just hurry up and get in you ShinRa lap dogs befroe i change my mind." he says throwing out a finished cigarette and looks at Sephiroth. "Whats gotten into him?"

"That is none of your-"

"His lover passed away on our way here...I'll explain more later..."Angeal cuts in as Cid nods as they get into the truck and the turns it around and heads back to Midgar, after a few minutes they arrive in the city as Genesis then sees how crowed it is causing him to tighten his grip on Sephiroth who lets out a gasp of pain.

"G-Gen..."

"Huh? oh! sorry Seph..." he says as the silver haired male just nods and leans against his chest as silent tears begin to fall again. "Hey...come on now...it's alright...I'll make sure ShinRa pays for what they did...I promise."

"HA! you? as if, ShinRa is powerful good luck." Cid says hearing what Genesis had said causing the redhead to growl.

"Shut up! you of all people wouldnt understand the hell he had to endure with them!"

"Gen..."Sephiroth calls as the said male looks down at his friend. "Please..." he says tighting his own grip on the other man's shirt. "Please...just ignore him..." he says as Tifa notices the sadness in hsi voice as she sighs and takes in a deep breath.

"Want to hear a song?" she asks as he looks up at her and nods as she smiles back at him and sighs.

"_Land of bear and land of eagle _  
_Land that gave us birth and blessing _  
_Land that called us ever homewards _  
_We will go home across the mountains _  
_We will go home, we will go home _  
_We will go home across the mountains _  
_We will go home, we will go home _  
_We will go home across the mountains ,_

_Land of freedom land of heroes  
Land that gave us hope and memories  
Hear our singing hear our longing  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains ,_

_Land of sun and land of moonlight  
Land that gave us joy and sorrow  
Land that gave us love and laughter  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains,_

_When the land is there before us  
We have gone home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains..."_

The song was nice, it had meaning behind it from what they heard, but it was also sad...to Sephiroth, the song spoke of a family, who was taken from their home and that every night they told stories to the others what home was like...and how and who they had to leave.

"Wow...that was amazing." Angeal says as she smiles.

"Thank you...my father sung it to me once and I never forgot it once...did it make you feel better?" she asks looking aat Sephiroth who had calmed down and gives her a nod as she smiles and pets his head. "Good, I'm happy to hear that."

"Okay we're home now out of my car." Cid says as they get out and look at teh bar as Angeal looks at Tifa with confusion.

"Up staris are the rooms. down stairs is the bar and such." seh explains walking in as Cloud sighs and sits down. "tired?"

"Yes..in more ways then one..."he explains looking down at Zack's sword sadly as he looks over at Sephiroth who had a lifeless look in his eyes...this was a disater...they were all supposed to get out of ShinRa alive...and live life as free men...but...Zack...he fought the Army on his own just so they could get away...Cloud himself knew he would get over it, but...Sephiroth...he wasnt so sure about...after all...that was his lover...his life, his shine...he didn't even want to know what would happen.

"And Sep-"

"Put me fown Gen..."He says as Genesis nods hten puts him down as Sephiroth then begins to walk to the door and walks out causing Angeal, Genesis and Cloud to follow him. "Don't..."

"But Seph, we-"

"I dont need to be looked after, the person who used to is gone!" he yells with anger as Genesis sighs and walk past him and stops in front of him. "Move."

"No. I don't know what yo-"he was cut off by Sephiroth nearly cutting him in two but missed. "What the fuck was that fucking for!? I'm trying to help you!"

"I dont want your Damn help!" he says as he looks over at Angeal who had taken the sword from Cloud. "You too? well then..."

"I'm not going to fight you Sephiroth, your my friend...I can never bring myself to hurt you..." he says as Sephiroth then looks away from him and walks away as Genesis growls.

"Sephiroth!" he calls as the silver haired man just disapepras into the crowd.

* * *

**Kiza: there you go everyone! pelase review! Oh by the way, I'm picking ONE PERSON who whishes to send me an idea of thiers that they want in the story to happen. So send in your ideas, and if I like it, it gets put in. SO PLEASE SEND IN YOUR IDEAS THAT YOU WANT IN MY STORY.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiza:Hello everyone! its me SOLDIER First class Kiza reporting, its nice to see all of you again. Please review and also please remember that i do not own any of the final fantasy characters because if I did, Zack, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth would all be alive. so heres chapter 6!**

* * *

'_Forgoten city maybe...no, he wouldn't go there...he wouldn't know...Outside the city maybe back at Zack's grave...that seems more likely..._' Genesis thinks to himself not noticing Angeal walk back in from traning with Cloud.

Things haven't been the same lately...not scienc Sephiroth disapepared two months ago...scienc then, Genesis has been looking for the Ex-General non stop.

"Genesis..."Cloud calls in a dull tone as the red head looks up at him then sighs.

"Welcome back, how was traning?" he asks as Cloud shruggs.

"It was alright...But, I could do better." he explains, Cloud had changed alot, he became, distant and cold, he and Tifa even took in a little boy by the name of Denzle, who Genesis had grown found of, the boy was always a joy to talk to along with another child they take care of by the name of Marlene. but she has an adopted father who just leaves her in thier care. "You've been spacing out lately, whats gotten into you?"

That was a question he knew the anwnser to...he just wanted to ehar Genesis say it...yeah, so what if he was still looknig for Sephiroth, why wouldn't he? Sephiroth was he best friend next to Angeal, he would never stop looking for him until he found him...but...that didn't mean that his will to keep looking for him wasn't growing weaker with each passing day. Actually, Genesis himself was supprised that he hadn't given up trying to find him, after all, if Sephiroth didn't want to be found, then he wouldn't be found unlesss he let himself.

"You shouldn't dwell on the past to much, it can lead to you getting hurt more then you already are." Cloud tells him as Genesis growls at him.

"Your one to talk..."

"Genesis!" Angeal scolds as he looks at Cloud who sighs then nods.

"Exactly. thats why. I dont want to see you end up like me. If you even get close to Finding, Sephiroth...let me know..."

"Why should I?" he asks as Cloud sighs and looks out the window.

"Because, I want to help him get through this...I want to be the one to uncover that shine that Zack saw in him...After all," he smiles warmly at both Angeal and Genesis. "Zack wasn't the only one who loved him." and with that he walks out over to Fenrir and gets on before starting it's engien and leaving. '_Sephiroth...were are you..._'

"Genesis, be nic-"

"Nicer? No thanks..." he says as Angeal sighs and walks over to his lover and hugs him. "Angeal...we have to find Seph...We just have to..." Angeal nods.

With Cloud

**Beep You have one unheard measseg**

_**"Cloud, it's me Tifa, how have you been? the kids miss you alot. Denzel asks for you everyday...And, I have something to tell you its about Sephiroth...please call me**** back."**_

'_Sephiroth...please tell me that she found you..' _Cloud thinks to himself as he then scrools through his phone and hits the call button waiting for Tifa to pick up.

"_Hello? Cloud?"_

"Tifa, what is this about Sephiroth?" he asks as she sighs. "Tifa?"

"_Cloud, he's at Zack's grave spot, you have to go get him...he looks like he hasn't slept in days, or even eaten anything! hurry." _she explains as Cloud then turns Fenrir around and heads out to the outskirts of the City.

"Im heading over there." and then he hangs up and he sighs. '_Please be okay, Please be okay...' _

* * *

"It's been a while Zack..."Sephiroth says to his dead lover's sword that now acts as a grave stone, he smiles slightly. "I hope you've been doing well...I know i haven't...Lifes...not the same anymore...everythings so diffrent...I Wonder what happend to your body..." he says siting and sighs sadly as tears begin to fall from his eyes. then his head snaps up hears the eninge of a motorcycle as he looks over and sees a blond haird young man walking up the clift as Sephiroth sighs then he just closes his eyes.

"S-Sephiroth?" Cloud calls causing the said man to look at him then smile sadly. "Sephiroth, where the hell have you been!?" he asks with anger as he rushs to him and hugs the older male noticing that Sephiroth hugs him back weakly.

"Hello to you too Cloud..." he says as he nuzzles up agaisnt Cloud enjoying the feel of someone holding him again. "I've missed you and the others.."

"Then why did you leave?" he asks as Sephiroth then pulls away and looks at Zack's sword as the salty tears begin to fall once more causing Cloud to sigh and hug him again, he is then pushed away roughly tumbles back looking at the silver haired male with shock seeing that said male had pulled out his blade and was now pointing it at him.

What the hel as gotten into the man that he was now trying to fight him? this was bad, very bad. there was no way that Cloud cloud fight someone that Zack loved, and that he loved too. well, it was either fight him, or let hm kill you, and there was no way in fucking hell was he going to let a man who's jugdment was clouded by the death of his lover to the point where he was no willing to kill him...

"Sephiroth! what the hell as gotten into you!?" he asks then stoppes seeing that his hand was shaking causing Cloud to relax slightly and walk up to him slowly trying to take the blade fro him but jumps back when he swings the said blade at the blond but befroe he couldsay anything both Angeal and Genesis grab Sephiroth's arms taking his blade from his as the silver haird male lets out a scream of pain and anger as he struggles to get free.

"For fuck's sake Sephiroth it's us calm down!" Genesis says as Sephiroth then calms down slightly causing the red head to look at Angeal who lets go of his friend hopping that Genesis cloud hold him. "Shhh, its alright...your okay I got you..." he says tryig to sooth him fully which in fact worked somewhat. "Seph..."

"Hmm?"

"Let's get you home..." he explains, Sephiroth nods letting the older male pick him up as he begins to walk away back to the city.

* * *

**Kiza: Theres chapter six everyone! Please Re view**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiza:Hello everyone! its me SOLDIER First class Kiza reporting, its nice to see all of you again. Please review and also please remember that i do not own any of the final fantasy characters because if I did, Zack, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth would all be alive. so heres chapter 7!**

**Zack: KIIIZZZAAA!**

**Kiza: What now!?**

**Zack: when will i-**

**Kiza: Moving on! please enjoy!**

* * *

**"_You know Sephiroth, you don't have to shut yourself out so much from the world." a dark haird male explains to his lover causing the silver haired general to look up from his paperwork and tilt his hea slightly at him not quite understanding what he was talking about._**

**_"Zack, I don't. I talk to you don't I?" he asks causing Zack to laugh slightly and pull the older male to his feet and pull him into a hug kissing the General's cheek while swaying them side to side as if dancing to music that only Zack himself can hear._**

**_"No Sephiroth, you have to open up to other people that are not Angeal, Genesis or I...It would be so nice to see you talk to other people..." he explains spining them both as Sephiroth sighs wraping his arms aroud the taller males waist and laying his head against his chest smiling at the fact that the two never got to spend time alone together like they had the time now._**

**_"Zack...you know I dont like talking to others...You, Genesis, and Angeal are the only ones that understand me...besides, others fear me..." he tells his second in command causing Zack to sigh._**

**_"Sephiroth...Theres something I need to tell you..."_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Wake up."_**

"SEPHIROTH!" Genesis calls out with worry causing Sephiroth to span his eyes open and look up at the red head with shock as he then sighs sits up slowly wincing in pain. "Thank Shiva your awake, Seph, I thought that you wheren't ever going to wake up." he explains with a smile.

A dream...no, a memory, yes thats what it was...he remembered that day like it was only yesterday that they had spent that night together looking up at the stars, dancing to music that only they could hear...he even remembered how Zack had gotten up in the middle of the night after he had fallen asleep to finish the paperwork the General himself cloud not.

It was a bittersweet memory, he loved it, but then hated it...he loved it, because it was Zack who had made that night worth living, it was he who made his life just worth it. but ahted it, because now that he was gone, what did he had to live for? Nothing...absolutly nothing...Zack...he was his everything.

"Sephiroth, where have you been this whole time?" Genesis asks siting down next to the younger male causing Sephiroth to move away. "Sephrioth, you act as if i'm going to hurt you."

"Well maybe you are." he says with a cold tone then he looks away shaking his head. _'No, Genesis would never lay finger on me...' _

"Well, nice to know where I stand." with that being said, the older male gets up and begins to walk away.

"I'm sorry..."

"What?" Genesis asks, not believing that the Ex-Genreal had really said that.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean it that way..." he explains in a depressed tone, he hadn't ment to hurt Genesis, it just slipped out...Sephiroth himself haden't been thinking for the past few months...so-

"Sephiroth, you've forgotten how to trust people..." Genesis tells him,Sephiroth nods, it was true, he had forgotten how to trust those he knew it had been so long since the last time he had trusted anyone. "I don't know how your feeling with Zack being gone...But, what I do know is that, you have to get over it."

What? Get over it? yeah, like that was easy.

"Gent over it...hehe...Haha! Your funny Genesis, how in the fucking hell am I supposed to get over something like that!? for you it might be easy! but for me, its the harddest thing in the world to do! Up your's Genesis!" he yells with anger while tears fall from his cat like eyes.

Okay, maybe that wasn't the best idea to say to him...not now...not when they had found him by Zack's grave.

"Genesis..."Cloud calls from the door way causing him to turn and look at him. "Leave, I need to talk to him..." he explains dully, once again putting up his mask in front of him, letting out a sigh, he walks out of the room. Cloud closes the door walknig over to the silver haired General and wraping him arms around him.

He had heard what Genesis had told him, thats why he told him to leave...Some friend.

"Sephiroth...Its okay...I Know what he said hurt...but he's right up to a point...You have to get over it...not now...but someday...your gonig to have to..." Cloud explains feeling the said man nod. "Seph...Just know...that I'm here...If you need someone to talk to...someone to lean on...or...if you need to be held, I'm here...Understand?" he asks once again feeling the Ex-General nod agienst his chest, Cloud sighs, placing a kiss on top of his head rocking him slightly hopping that it would calm him, and thankfuly it did somewhat.

"C-Cloud..."

"Hm?"

"Thank you...For everything...With you, I don't feel forced to open up...I know Genesis and Angeal are friends...but-" he was cut off by the blond kissing the conner of his lips hushing him for the momment.

"Don't thank me...There's no need...Sephiroth, I know, right now you may not want to hear anything about love...but, I'm just letting you know...that I love you Sephiroth, and I've never said anything until now because of the fact Zack was in your life...but, At least, I can tell you. I don't expect anything from you...but just know I lvoe you." he wispers kindly into the mans ear causing the former Hero so let out a wimper and hug the blond closer to himself.

"Cloud...thank you...I know, its not needed...But truely, thank you so much...I know I'm hard to handle..." Sephiroth explains sobing into the blonds chest.

"Seph...No one can be hard to handle like Zack." he says getting a small laugh from the man.

That was a good sign at least he was getting somekind of emotion other then sadness, so if he could get him to cheer up more, maybe, just maybe he could pull him out the darkness fully. However, it was still going to be a challenge. but, months have passed, and he actually now enjoyed challenges. And for sure, Sephiroth was indeed a challenge.

"Well, isn't that cute." Cid says satanding outside of the door along with Vincent as he nods. "You don't seem to happy."

"How can I be when my own Son ahs been hurt so much? how do I know that Cloud wont do the same?" he asks wit hslight anger peeking into the room then looks away seeing Sephiroth smile slightly at Cloud who had a very dark blush on his face.

"Now now, dont be like that..."Cid says, yeah the gunman had a point, but he really didnt think that he has a right to even try to be in his son's life seeing he hadn't tried to be there before when he had plenty of chances.

"I know, I have no right...but I can't help the feeling..."

"Its a daddy thing, you should see Tseng now." Tifa says walking past them as both men turn to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" Vincent asks, she laughs and walks down stairs then both males sigh and turn to leave but stop to hear Cloud let out a small laugh then both smile at one another knowing that both males would help each other recover from the 'death' of Zack.

* * *

**Kiza: There you go everyone! sorry for taking so long, but i hoped you like it, and again, if you have any ideas that you want to see happen, let me know! and i'll try my best to put into my story! after all, its for you guys to read and enjoy! SOLDIER 1st Class Kiza Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kiza:Hello everyone! its me SOLDIER First class Kiza reporting, its nice to see all of you again. Please review and also please remember that i do not own any of the final fantasy characters because if I did, Zack, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth would all be alive. so heres chapter 8.**

* * *

**"Sephiroth," a blue eyed male calls trying to get the said general to look up from his paper work even if it was just for a momment. "Seph."**

**"What is it?" he asks still not looking up from his work seeing that was what his second in command wanted. "Can you not see that I am trying to finish this report?"**

**"Yes, but I wanted to ask you something." **

**"And what would that be?" he asks finally giving up and looking up at the taller male, then he is suddeny pulled out of chair up onto his feet and pulled into a kiss, but not like the silver haired male was complaning, he quickly melted into the kiss that what seemed like to him ended to fast for his liking. "W-What was that for?" he asks out of breath somewhat.**

**"Well, one what I wanted to tell you was that I love you so much, and as for the kiss...its just, my way of making sure that it gets through your head that I do love you." he explains, giving Sephiroth a warm smile. "And I wanted to ask, if Well...I-If you wanted to move in with ya'know...me?" he asks shyly then he is pulled into a hug by his shorter lover, Zack then laughs hugging him back and placing kisses on his face and neck.**

**"I...I love to..."**

* * *

Opening his eyes Sephiroth sits up and sighs sadly, once again, another memory of the one that he loved...another memory that tormented him to no end.

"Ugh...again...always...every single fucking time..."

"Every single fucking time of what Seph?" Genesis asks from the door and winces seeing his friend turn his head quickly giving him a head ace.

"N-Nothing, and you could have knocked..." he says dully putting up his 'I have no emotions what-so-ever' mask annoying the red head to no end but he lets it slide.

"Where would the fun in that be? anyway, get up and meet me down stairs." he then walks away leaving the silver haired male alone.

"Was he awake?" Angeal asks his lover while handing Tifa a plate, she then places it on the table. "Gen?"

"Yeah...he was awake...but he..seemed strange to me...he said something about 'Every single fucking time.' not really sure what he ment, but I didn't ask him...didn't feel like I had a right" he says as he sees Cloud walk into the room then he smiles at the blond. "Morning Ch-"

"Finish that scentenc, I fucking dare you." Cloud cuts in only to get a laugh out of Genesis, he sighs then sees Sephiroth walk into the room, he smiles at him only to have it fade as he notices the dark bags under his eyes. "You alright Sephiroth?" the said male nods not turning to look at the blond then, worrying Cloud.

Sephiroth was alright last night, he had gotten if not grate but excelent responses from him, he had gotten the ex-General to laugh, to smile and to even show somekind of emotion based on the blond's confession, and it was the good kind. Now, Sephiroth was back to closing himself off to them.

"You want something to eat dear?" Tifa asks siting next to Sephiroth who just merely shakes his head, and to tell the truth, he didn't want to do anything but lay down and die...but then there was the love confession Cloud had done last night to him...he didn't know how to react to that...or did he himself think he would.

"Angeal...remeber that silly song Zack used to sing to himself?"Sephiroth suddenly asks causing all of the ex-SOLDIERs to look at him with shock, but never the less, the older of the males nods, Sephiroth then smiles. "Good...because I do.."

"How did it go?" Tifa asks kindly, he actually liked her, she was okay...for a woman anyway.

"_Garasu tama hitotsu otosareta_  
_Oikakete mou hitotsu okko chita_  
_Hitotsu fun no hidamari ni hitotsu dake nokotteru_

_Shinzou ga hajimatta toki_  
_Iyade mo hito wa basho wo toru_  
_Ubaware nai you ni mamori tsuduketeru_

_Yogosazu ni tamotte kita te de mo_  
_Yogorete mieta_  
_Kioku wo utagau mae ni kioku ni utagawareteru_

_Kanarazu bokura wa deau darou_  
_Onaji kodou no oto wo mejirushi ni shite_  
_Koko ni iru yo itsudatte yonderu kara_  
_Kutabireta riyuu ga kasanatte yureru toki_  
_Umar ta imi wo shiru_

_Sonzai ga tsuduku kagiri_  
_Shikata nai kara basho wo toru_  
_Hitotsu fun no hidamari ni_  
_Futatsu wa chotto ire nai_

_Garasu tama hitotsu otosareta_  
_Ochita toki nanika hajiki dashita_  
_Ubai totta basho de hikari wo abita_

_Kazoeta ashiato nado_  
_Kidukeba suuji deshika nai_  
_Shira nakya ike nai koto wa_  
_Douyara ichi to zero no aida_

_Hajimete bokura wa deau darou_  
_Onaji himei no hata wo mejirushi ni shite_  
_Wasure naide itsudatte yonderu kara_  
_Kasaneta riyuu wo futari de umeru toki_  
_Yakusoku ga kawasareru_

_Kagami nanda bokura tagai ni_  
_Sorezore no karuma wo utsusu tame no_  
_Yogoreta te to te de furi atte_  
_Katachi ga wakaru_

_Koko ni iru yo tashikani sawareru yo_  
_Hitoribun no hidamari ni bokura wa iru_

_Wasure naide itsudatte yonderu kara_  
_Onaji garasu tama no uchigawa no hou kara_  
_Sousa kanarazu bokura wa deau darou_  
_Shizumeta riyuu ni juu ji ka wo tateru toki_  
_Yakusoku wa hatasareru_  
_Bokura wa hitotsu ni naru." _

Tifa was in the least, impressed he had heard the song before but never had she thought that she would hear it again, but she was happy to hear it again...and she was happy to hear it from Sephiroth who she had to admit, had a beautiful singing voice.

"I know that song...it makes me happy to know that people still know it..." she explains to him, he nods it was ture, it was an old song that not many younger people knew but Zack was one of the few who actually did, and he remebered when Zack had firts sung it to him...

* * *

**"Shhh..it's alright love...I'm here..." Zack says rocking Spehiroth slowly trying to calm him down after waking up to his lover's screaming only to find out it had been a nightmare that had something to do with when he was younger and had Hojo in it to top it off.**

**"H-He..Hurt...No more! please dont let him!" Sephiroth begs clinging to Zack while fearful tears fell from his cat like green eyes.**

**"Shhh...I have an idea, jsut please try to breath okay love..." he explains to him feeling him nod then Zack sighs. **

**"Garasu tama hitotsu otosareta**  
**Oikakete mou hitotsu okko chita**  
**Hitotsu fun no hidamari ni hitotsu dake nokotteru**

**Shinzou ga hajimatta toki**  
**Iyade mo hito wa basho wo toru**  
**Ubaware nai you ni mamori tsuduketeru**

**Yogosazu ni tamotte kita te de mo**  
**Yogorete mieta**  
**Kioku wo utagau mae ni kioku ni utagawareteru**

**Kanarazu bokura wa deau darou**  
**Onaji kodou no oto wo mejirushi ni shite**  
**Koko ni iru yo itsudatte yonderu kara**  
**Kutabireta riyuu ga kasanatte yureru toki**  
**Umar ta imi wo shiru**

**Sonzai ga tsuduku kagiri**  
**Shikata nai kara basho wo toru**  
**Hitotsu fun no hidamari ni**  
**Futatsu wa chotto ire nai**

**Garasu tama hitotsu otosareta**  
**Ochita toki nanika hajiki dashita**  
**Ubai totta basho de hikari wo abita**

**Kazoeta ashiato nado**  
**Kidukeba suuji deshika nai**  
**Shira nakya ike nai koto wa**  
**Douyara ichi to zero no aida**

**Hajimete bokura wa deau darou**  
**Onaji himei no hata wo mejirushi ni shite**  
**Wasure naide itsudatte yonderu kara**  
**Kasaneta riyuu wo futari de umeru toki**  
**Yakusoku ga kawasareru**

**Kagami nanda bokura tagai ni**  
**Sorezore no karuma wo utsusu tame no**  
**Yogoreta te to te de furi atte**  
**Katachi ga wakaru**

**Koko ni iru yo tashikani sawareru yo**  
**Hitoribun no hidamari ni bokura wa iru**

**Wasure naide itsudatte yonderu kara**  
**Onaji garasu tama no uchigawa no hou kara**  
**Sousa kanarazu bokura wa deau darou**  
**Shizumeta riyuu ni juu ji ka wo tateru toki**  
**Yakusoku wa hatasareru**  
**Bokura wa hitotsu ni naru..."**

**After finishing he looks down at his now calm lover and smiles sweetly at him, Sephiroth had fianlly calmed down and had fallen asleep once more.**

* * *

"God...how I miss him..."Sephiroth says aloud not even reilizing that he had said it outloud then then sighs looking at his feet in shame.

"Theres nothing to be ashamed of...so what if you miss your lover? who wouldn't?" Genesis asks causing the silver haired male to nod slowly as Cloud sitis next to him.

"Seph..."

"Hmm?"

"Come here." he says holding out his arm as Sephiroth then sitis closer to him leaning on the blond while closing his eyes. "You'll be okay...but something bothers me..." he says causing the others to look at the young blond with worry.

"What are you talknig about cloud?" Genesis asks, the blond then sighs.

"ShinRa knows that we're still alive...but, why haven't they come after us? because I know for a fact that they say us leave the damn desert..." Cloud explains casunig the mto get a shocked look, Cloud then wraps his arms around the Ex-General's waist pulling him closer.

That was true, what hadn't ShinRa come after them? or where they waiting to get one by one? if that was the case, then well good luck. None of them where ever alone, and if they were, they where always with tifa and the gang, so there was no way they would try something...right? then again ShinRa was a powerful company.

"Well, they can try to come and get us. I dare them." Genesis says earing a smile from the others, If ShinRa did come after them, or even attacked thier friends, that ment war.

* * *

**Kiza: There you go everyone! please do review! oh and the english translations for that song are as follows;**

**A glass ball was dropped  
When I chased it, another one was dropped  
In a single spot of sunshine, only one remains  
When their existences began, reluctantly, people take up space  
So that it won't be taken away, they protect it  
Even though I kept my hands clean, they looked dirty  
Before I doubt my memories, my memories doubt me  
Surely, we will meet  
The same sound of our beats becomes a sign  
I am here; because I'll always be calling  
When our worn out reasons overlap and sway  
We'll understand the meaning of our birth  
As our existence continues  
Because we can't help it, we take up space  
In a single spot of sunshine  
The two of us can't fit  
A glass ball was dropped  
When it fell, something broke out  
In the place we fought for, we basked in the sun  
These footsteps we've counted  
We realized they were nothing more than numbers  
The thing we must understand is somehow in the space between one and zero  
For the first time, we will meet  
The same flag of our cries becomes a sign  
Don't forget, because I'll always be calling  
When we bury the overlapping reasons  
The promise will be exchanged  
Like mirrors, the two of us  
Are to reflect each other's karma  
Our dirtied hands touch and feel our shapes  
You're here; I definitely feel you  
We are in a single spot of sunshine  
Don't forget, because I'll always be calling  
From the inside of the same glass ball  
Yes, we will surely meet  
When a cross is built on the buried reasons  
The promise will be fulfilled  
We will become one**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kiza:Hello everyone! its me SOLDIER First class Kiza reporting, its nice to see all of you again. Please review and also please remember that i do not own any of the final fantasy characters because if I did, Zack, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth would all be alive. so heres chapter 9. And i do say sorry for spelling and such, English is NOT my native laguage so sorry again. if anyone would like to be my beta then please let me know.**

* * *

**"Sephiroth, can I tell you something?" Zack asks his Commanding officer who looks up at him from his paper work, what in the name of Shiva did Zack want this time? all this week he had been acting strange around the General and it was pissing him off the way he wa acting...and to tell the truth, it worried him as well.**

**Zack now a days couldn't talk to the man without stuertting and not only that Zack would be come nervous when the two where alone, as if he was afried that he was going to hurt him, that thought alone hurt the man more then what crazy experements Hojo would put him through.**

**"What it is Zack? is something wrong?" he asks with consern, Zack hearing that he gets a sad look.**

**Okay, that comfired that Sephiroth noticed the way he had been acting, it just that, over that pass few years he had grown a strong liking to the General and then next thing he knew BAM he was talking to himself in the merrior in the morning trying to figure out how to tell Sephiroth that he had fallen in love with and how he was going to ask him to be his boyfriend. **

**And now, here he was, acting like an idiot giving his beloved Genreal the wrong idea...yeah, way to go Zack Fair, you've now have the man of your dreams thinking that you hate him.**

**"W-Well...n-no...I just...ugh how do I put this..." Zack trails off worrying Sephiroth even more then before he had started talking, the olde male sighs.**

**"Zack...if you want to stop being my second in command, you just have to say so...and if you wish for our friendship to end...well...then thats fine too...you don't have to put with me any longer then you want to." Sephiroth explains to him causing Zack to look at the man with shock.**

**Wait, what? No! Zack didn't want to stop being his second in command, nor did he want to stop being his friend anyless, hell! he loved this man there was no way in heaven or hell that would stop him from geting him!**

**"What? Sephiroth that-"**

**"Save me the trouble Zack..." and with that the General gets up and begins to walk out of the room but then he is suddenly slamed against the wall and looking up at Zack, who had a pleading look in his eye, as if begging to hear him out, so Sephiroth remained still.**

**"Thats so not it...Sephiroth, I don't know how to put my feelings into words...its hard to explain what I feel when im around you, but, I'll try to explain, you just need to hear me out and dont run away from me...please?" he asks hell, alomost begging causing the Genreal to sigh ad nod, once doing so Zack then leads the man over to the sofa and sitis him down kneeling in front of him Zack sighs. "Sephiroth...Im not going to lie to, your a royal pain in the fucking ass, but then...you wouldn't be my Sephiroth...your, one of the most annyoing people I've ever met, but thats what I love about you, you can act like you care but then you truly dont, you act like certen things dont hurt you...but thats not true either..." Okay, that was kind of scary to hear Zack talk as if he knew him liek the back of his hand. "I remeber seeing you cry for the first time, and that was after you and I came back from a mission and that argument you had with Genesis, what he said hurt you, what he did hurt you, and so, once you and I reached our little office here...you cried, and you let yourself cry in my precense...and well, I did my best to make you feel better, you fell alseep, but I felt like finding that red head idiot and killing him for making you so upset.."**

**Okay, now he was reading him like an open book, yeah he himself remebered that day to, he remembred how Zack held him clsoe and wispered comfrting words into his ear...but he still didn't like where this was going.**

**"But, over all of that, your so amazing, your powerful, your so wonderful, damn it Sephiroth, your everything anyone who's NOT in there mind would want, for fuck's sake, your everything I want..." he explains to the older man with a smile.**

**Okay, now THAT was unexpected, he was actually expecting Zack to tell him that he hated him, and that he didn't want anything to do with him anymore...well, how wrong was he, Suddenly he feels Zack pulling him to his feet and hugging him shocking even himself after he notices that he hugs the younger, taller male back.**

**"I wan't to be with you...I want you be mine and mine alone..." Zack explains to him, Sephiroth merely smiles and tightens his hold on the taller male. "So...I guess what im asking is that if you would be willing to be mine and mine alone?" he asks, sure it wasn't your typical 'Will you be my boyfriend?' kind of thing, but hey it was something.**

**"I-"**

"Sephiroth, Sephiroth!" Cloud calls shaking the man awake, once doing so the silver haird Ex-Genreal looks up at the blond then he sighs rolling over onto his right side so he has a better look at the younger male. "You alright? you wh-"

"Yes, im quite alright...it was jsut a dream...sorry if I woke you." he explains, Cloud sighs and smiles a small smile. "I..Cloud.."

"Yeah?"

"Can we...go see Zack...? please...?"he asks, Clod then looks at him with sadness and nods.

"Yeah, of course...let me get ready and we'll head on over." and with that both males get up and get themselves ready, once doing so both head down stairs and are greeted by Angeal and Genesis. "Hey, dont bother making us food, we're going out. and I don't think we'll be back for a while. so-"

"CLOUD!" Tifa calls shocking all of the Ex-SOLDIERs in the room, Cloud being the first to run outside with Sephiroth and the other two close behind, once outside, they see three ShinRa helicoppters and two SOLDIER platoons, Sephiroth growls pulling out his blade along with Angeal and Genesis who are on his right and left side with Cloud standing in front.

"Tifa, step back..." Cloud explains she nods backing away slowly and once close enough Genesis grabs her and puts her behind him he growls pointing his blade at a small group of SOLDIER.

"Well, looks like we found you." a voice turning to look up they see Rufus ShinRa standing in the door way of the Helicoppter with his father. "Took us a while..but...here we are...Now, come along Sephiroth, theres mu-"

"He's not gonig anywhere! not with you anyway." Genesis cuts in with a hiss. Rufus smiles looking down at the silver haired male, who then glares at him.

"Yo, I think its best we let them go." a voice says, Rufus then turns to look at Reno. "Come on, Think about, your wanting to go up against _Three_ not one _Three_ first class SOLDIERs...do you really want to-"

"Shut your mouth Turk, don't speak to my son in such a way. and besides, your jsut speaking for them because you have become Hojo's newest l-"

"I kind suggest you dont finish that sir." Tseng cuts in, then he looks down at Cloud, and then at the other three. "Sorry to hear what happend to Zack." he says to them, Sephiroth then looks away nodding. "But, I still have a job to so, and if it means having to die to bring you back to ShinRa, well then so be it." he says while looking over at Reno who was pulling out a gun and smiling down at the SOLDIERs. "Or, that would be the case..if-"

"If Tseng and I agreered with evertything they told us to do." Reno says as Rufus smiles knowing hte red head was indeeded holding a gun to his head. "But we dont work like that do we?"

"No, your right. but you can't leave Reno. after all...you hate them as much as you hate me for even menching the project the involved you turks to Hojo. Wheren't you the one saying that it was thier fault that you beloved partner was killed on the mission to go after them two months ago." the blond explains causing Cloud to look at Genesis and Angeal.

What was he talking about? two months ago Cloud had taken Sephiroth with him to go make a delivery. and those two never said anything about ShinRa coming after them.

"We did what we had to do to keep our friends safe." Genesis says causing Sephiroth to look at him with shock. "Even if it means killing your partner Reno. trust me, I felt about it...but to tell the truth shit happens." he exlpains, Sephiroth then looks at him and shakes his head. "You weren't here, so you wouldnt understand Seph."

"But that doesn't gi-" Sephiroth was cut off by Cloud who had grabbed onto his arm stopping him from saying anything, he could tell from looking into the red heads eyes that he wasn't the same, and that he wanted Angeal and Genesis dead. but, there was something else.

"What did they do to you Reno?" Cloud asks, Reno then looks away putting the gun down and letting out a sigh. "Reno. what did Hojo do?"

"Simple. its called Mako." the said old man says standing next to Reno. "Its ver intresting to see someone who hasn't gone through the traning for SOLDIER thrave with Mako running through thier vains. and he's the only Turk out of all the ones I've used to not die from it." he explains causign the ex-SOLDIERs to look at the old man with shock.

"What? Tseng, how can you let that-"

"He didn't. the young man nearly killed me trying to make sure we wouldn't use his beloved son." Hojo cuts in, Cloud then looks at Tseng who had jumped out of the helicopter was now standing next to Sephiroth with his back facing Hojo. "But, don't worry, we'll take good care of the boy." he says. "Rufus, once im done wit hhim, he'll be even more powerful then Sephiroth. that much I promise you."

"As if anyone can be stronger then our Sephiroth." Genesis says causing the sliver haired man to smile. "Reno, you dont have stay with them." he says, Reno then glares at the older man and points his gun at him, causing Angeal to pull out his sword and stand in front of his lover protectivly.

Reno seeing that lowers his gun and looks over at Tseng. he could see that the man wanted him to jump from the helicopter and follow him. but he wouldn't. Reno sighs. he wouldnt leave ShinRa not after all of the Mako injections he had gotten over the months. he just couldn't. and he wouldn't.

"Now that it's been settled, dont be supprised when we come back." and with that the helicopter doors close and leaves along with the two platoons, leaving the others in shock, Cloud growls and looks at Genesis and Angeal.

"You two, who was his partner?"Cloud asks, Angeal sighs.

"You don't know him. you never got the chance to meet him. his name was Rude."

"Angeal's right. he and Reno where close...but we didn't know that he was in the helicopter when we shot it down. it wasn't until after that we found out." Genesis finishes explaining. Cloud shakes his head then turns to look at Sephiroth who was staring at the ground.

"Sephiroth. lets go." Cloud tells him, the silver haired male nods and follows him. "We'll be back in a few hours." and with that they both get on the blond's motorbike and take off.

* * *

**Kiza: there you go everyone! sorry for taking so long but i had other things to do. so please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kiza:Hello everyone! its me SOLDIER First class Kiza reporting, its nice to see all of you again. Please review and also please remember that i do not own any of the final fantasy characters because if I did, Zack, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth would all be alive. so heres chapter 9. And i do say sorry for spelling and such, English is NOT my native laguage so sorry again. if anyone would like to be my beta then please let me know.**

* * *

**"Sephiroth. hey Seph." Zack calls to his sleepy lover who merely sighs opening one eye to look at him. "Tell me something...what was your childhood like?" he asks running his hand down the Genreal's side.**

**Sephiroth then sighs. he didn't like talking about his childhood. but this was Zack, and he promised him that he wouldn't keep anythnig from him.**

**"I grew up in the ShinRa labs...I was Hojo's favorite sadly...so he would always use me for any new experiment he would come up with...I remeber a time where he put me in a room full of monsters when I was five...nerly died that day if it haden't been for a lab assisten. she was fired on the spot for helping me...she was like a mother to me...Hojo, would constely use new drugs on me as well..." he explains snuggling closer to his dark haired lover. he could tell Zack wasn't liking how Hojo treated him.**

**"Whatelse babe?"**

**"...Life was hell...whenever I didn't do something right...he would lock me up in a room for days on end...no food...no water...it was worse when he would-"**

**"Babe, just stop..." Zack tells him, Sephiroth then looks away. he didn't want to see the look on Zack's face. then he feels his lover's hand on his cheek, Sephiroth sighs turning to look at him. "Hun...Im not upset with you...Im upset because I could only imagen what he's done to you...and I don't want to get so mad to the point where I would get up get my sword,go look for that monster then kill him..." Zack explains while placing kisses on the other man's face. Zack closes his eyes.**

**"Zack, Im so-" **

**"Seph, don't say sorry...it's not your fault...none of it..." Zack cuts in pulling him onto his lap. "I just don't want to do something that I will regret later.." Sephiroth nods, leaning up he kisses him and pulls away stroking his younger lovers cheek. **

**"Zack...You do know that-"**

**"You love me? yeah...I know...and I love you too."**

* * *

_Siting out in the middle of the desert on a clift just watching him stair at Zack's sword wasn't the thing I wanted to do for the rest of the day with Sephiroth...but...he really missed him...Zack was the love of his life. the man that gave him a reason to smile. he was Sephiroth shining light._

_But...if I can get him to smile, I guess thats better then nothing right? I've been in love with him for a very long time. so to see him suffer the way he is now...it hurts. but If I can find a way to get him out of this depression...maybe, I can get him to open his eyes and make him see that there is still someone who loves him._

"Zack was a very powerful man wasn't he?" Cloud asks, looking up from hte ground at Sephiroth who was stairing at the said dead man's sword. he merely nods. not trusting his voice. Cloud sighs, he really hated seeing Sephiroth like this. Zack was the man's everything, and he lost his everything.

Cloud really hoped that he could help him, then Cloud looks up and he gets a shocked look whatching Sephiroth run the palm of his hand down the sharp end of Zack's sword creating a large deep gash. Cloud then runs over to him and pulls him away, he glares at the silver haired man.

"Sephiroth, the fuck is wrong with you!?" he asks with anger, Sephiroth then pulls away from Cloud and looks down at the ground as tears begin to fall, Cloud then pulls him into a hug holding him tightly as if he would disappear if he didn't. "Sephiroth...Why?"

"I thought...Maybe...If I hurt myself...he would show up and..."he trials off letting out a sob as he lens onto Cloud who was rubbing circles on his back. "I know he wont...but, I can't help but think that he's still alive...I can't help it. for me, all of that...was just a dream...a dream that I can't seem to get out of..." he explains, Cloud nods, he understood what he was saying. he knew that Sephiroth had long fallen into the depression he had been trying to keep him out of.

Now, this was going to be a very long battle for both of them. One-ShinRa and thier new possible enemy Reno now knew where they were and will stop at nothing to get Sephiroth back under thier controll. and Two-Sephiroth being him and feeling as if it was his fault that his beloved died, he knew he would try anything and everything to be at Zack's side again. even if it ment killing himself, or letting ShinRa kill him.

"Seph...Please, just remember that Angeal, Genesis and I are here for you...we love you."

"But its not how Zack used to love me! he was my reason for even living! without him, whats my life worth!? mind telling me that much Strife!?" he asks pushing the other male away from himself. Cloud looks at him with shock then he sighs runing his hand through his hair. that wasn't ture. Cloud loved the silver haired man, more (If Possible) than Zack ever did. but then, he couldn't nor would he tell him this when the man was so broken and wouldn't take the news well.

Cloud sighs, he didn't know what he was gonig to do. Sephiroth was so broken. but he had to look on the bright side. for now, he wasn't trying anything thank Shiva for that much.

"Lets go Sephiroth. this was a bad Idea to bring you here." Cloud explains grabing the older mans arm and begins to drag him back. but then Sephiroth pulls his arm awya from the blond and walks back over to his beloved's sword and kneels in front of it. tears stil lfalling form his eyes. "Sephiroth..."

"Zack...If you can hear me...Im sorry...Im so fucking sorry...I didn't mean for any of this to happen...please beloved forgive me...and...just know...I love you..." with one last sigh he gets up, walks over to Cloud and gets on the blond's motorbike. Cloud then sighs sadly, he really hoped that nothing would happen from here on out.

With that, both head back to Midgar.

* * *

**Kiza:There you go everyone, please enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kiza:Hello everyone! its me SOLDIER First class Kiza reporting, its nice to see all of you again. Please review and also please remember that i do not own any of the final fantasy characters because if I did, Zack, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth would all be alive. so heres chapter 11. And i do say sorry for spelling and such, English is NOT my native laguage so sorry again. if anyone would like to be my beta then please let me know.**

* * *

**Sephiroth sighed looking at his black haired lover. he was lucky, he would admit that much. But, at times like this, he felt like he was just problems for Zack. Today he had just come back from Wutai seeing his mission was complet. problem being he had gotten ill on the way back.**

**First it was a simple cough, nothing more, nothing less, then it got worse a time passed. Next thing he knew medics where trying to bring down a fever that just wouldn't give up. he really didn't remeber much after that, but he did remember being taken to labs to see Hojo. He really didn't want to go, but lucky him, SOLDIER first Class Zack Fair; just like those stupied children's stories; came by like his knight in shining armor and saved him from the man that wanted to keep his love locked away.**

**he also had never seen Zack so mad until today. he was mad at Lazard for sending Sephiroth to Wutai when he knew there was an outbrake of a new type illness but still did it anyway. Sephiroth hadn't even known that small part until Zack had called Lazard and was yelling at him over th phone in his living room.**

**And to tell the truth, Sephiroth was slightly scared. he didn't like yelling, he didn't like it when Zack was mad. Zack when he would lose his temper; had a nasty habit of hiting things. Sure, Zack never once;even when he lost his temper; hit Sephiroth. but there was still that fear. Sephiroth sighs, then looks up as he see's Zack sit on the egde of the bed looking at the ground.**

**"You should lay back down...your fever is still at an all time high. you need all the rest you can get..."Zack explains in a low tone. Yup, he was mad.**

**"Zack..."**

**"What?" Sephiroth flinches. Normally Zack would never awnser him like that, it was always; 'Yes love?' or he woul turn to look at him with the sweetest smile in the world and ask; 'Is there something you need my little agnel?' but never just 'What?'.**

**Sephiroth then lays down with his back facing Zack. he had tears runing down his face now. he merely shook his head.**

**"Never mind..." he says, his voice slightly shakey. Zack notices this then he turns to look at his silver haired lover, he wasn't even looking at him. Zack then gets a guilty look as he leans over and pulls Sephiroth into a hug, kissing his cheek and neck.**

**"I'm sorry love...please don't cry...I'm sorry..."Zack wispers as Sephiroth then turns around and wraps his arms around his lover's waist as Zack kisses the top of his head. **

**"Just...please...don't ever leave me..."**

**"wouldn't dream of it."**

* * *

Once back at Tifa's Sephiroth heads upstairs, while Angeal, Genesis, Tseng ans Tifa watch the man disapper. the blond sighs, he really wished this was easy, but it wasn't he knew that much. the others turn to look at him with worry. Then Cloud looks at Tseng. he wanted to know what exactly happended to Reno.

"I suppose you want an explanation on what happended to Reno?" he asks, the blond nods. the older man sighs. "It was about two months after you guys left...Hojo got the crazy idea of wanting to know if Turks required the same drug traning as SOLDIERs before they got the Mako injected into thier system...so, the names of all the Turks was put in a system, which ever name came up first would be his test subject...Reno's was the first. I tried everything in my power to stop the SOLDIERs who were taking him...but I was overpowered," Tseng explains.

Cloud could hear Genesis growl, he was pissed too. he couldn't believe that Hojo would go as far as to risk the lives of other people. then again...he would do the same to Sephiroth.

"By the time I woke up...Rude told me that they had taken him to the Labs and that there was nothnig I could do...But never the less. I broke into the ShinRa labs more than once to get to Reno...and every single time...I failed..." Tseng then gets up and begins to walk to the front door.

"Tseng?" Tifa calls, he looks back at her.

"I need some time alone..." then he walks out closing the door behind him. she sighs, then Tifa looks over at Cloud who was staring up at the stairs. she knew that he was worreid for Sephiroth's mental well being,but he had to remember about himself every once in a while. then she sees him heading up to the silver haired mans room.

Cloud sighs, he remembered back when he had first found out about Zack and Sephiroth being together. Zack was so happy to finally beable to tell him about. he smiles, Zack was never any good at keeping things a secret. so when he told him, it was as if he was going to die if he hadn't told him that day. Cloud looks up to see Sephiroth looking out the window, he was holding something in his hands, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey." Cloud calls, letting the older man know he was there, Sephiroth looks at him then back out the window. "How's your hand?" he asks, the man sighs.

"I'm fine..." Sephiroth tells him, looknig down at a necklace that Zack had given him, it had a silver pendent of a wolf. he smiles slightly. "Zack was always one for dogs...and to tell the truth, I never knew why until he thought it was okay to bring home a puppy." he begins to explain, Cloud then walks over to him and nods. "It was nice to have company that wasn't a person...but of course we had to get rid of it, Zack looked more like he was kicked then the puppy...the next day, he bought me this, I never went a day without having it on," Cloud smiles then touches the earing Zack had put on him, it was a wolf too.

"Yeah, he always had a thing for wolves huh?" Sephiroth chuckles slightly and nods.

"Yes, he always did, Hojo would get mad everytime he saw me with it on."

"Not like you cared."

"Exactly." then both laugh just at the image of Hojo scolding either Sephiroth or Zack for having such things. the silver haired man sighs. "Cloud..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..." Sephiroth says turning to look at him, Cloud then looks at him with shock then he smiles and looks away shaking his head.

"No problem, I'll always be here for where ever you need to talk...just know that." Sephiroth nods then he puts on the said necklace and smiles. he hadn't woren it since Zack's death, it felt nice to have it back on again after so long. it made him feel as if Zack was there next to him, smiling, constently hugging him, giving him kisses here and there, holding him and always wispering the three words he had grown so used to hearing that he knew he would never hear again; 'I love you.'

Cloud looks at him and sees a few tears fall form his eyes, but he had a smile on his face, Cloud then smiles, as he wraps his arms around the man and merely hold him, Sephiroth didn'd need to hear him say things Zack used to, right now, he just needed him there by his side until Sephiroth thought he was gonig ot be okay...for a while anyway.

"Sorry to intude..."Genesis form the door way, Sephiroth pulls away wiping his eyes and looking over at his redhead friend. he looked worried. "Seph...you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. what about you. you look like you have something on your mind." he asks, Genesis sighs and nods.

"I'm planing on getting Reno back for Tseng. it was Tifa's idea, but I wanted to see if you two wanted to help, Angeal is already in on it." he explains, Cloud then looks at Sephiroth who nods, then both follow the older man back into the living room.

"Cloud, Sephiroth, Im pretty sure he told you?" Tifa asks, they nod. "So...?"

"Sure, we'll help...I dont see why not, right Sephiroth?" Cloud asks, the other male nods.

"But the question would be...is Reno really willing to come back with us?" Sephiroth asks as Genesis sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "Didn't think about that now did you firecracker?" he asks with a smile causing the red head to growl at him.

"Dont call me that damn it!" he says Sephiroth chuckles and sighs as he turns to look at Tseng who was looking out the window and twords the ShinRa company. Sephiroth knew that the man was worried about Reno. he took the boy in years ago when Vincent was still head of the turks. but he was taken in by Vincent himself when they had to go to wutai and kill everyone in a small villa. but he took pity on a Tseng when he was a small boy seeing s SOLDIER had killed his mother in front of him and left Tseng to fend for himself. so Vincent took him in and killed the SOLIDER who killed his mother.

But, Vincent wasn't complaning days later when Tseng started calling him father and would constently follow him everywere. thats when Rufus's father told Vincent to train the boy to be the next head of the Turks and thats what he did. Tseng years later became head and was doing a hell of a job runing the turks. thats when he found Reno and took him in off of the streets in teh slums. but everyone thought that he wouldn't make it, he was wounded badly and was starving. but what appealed to Rufus's father was the fact that the boy wasn't scared of taking someones life.

But what the man didn't reilaize was that everyone in the slums has that savage nature weather people let it be known or hid it so deep down they seem like Aerith. so as Reno grew older they just made that instinct stronger in him, they trianed him endlessly to become second in command along with his much stronger, and biger partner; Rude.

Sephiroth then leans agianst the wall feeling slightly dizzy he shakes his head but only makes it worse.

"Seph? you okay?" Cloud asks, next thing he knew the said Silver haired male passes out.

* * *

_"Sephiroth..."_

_Who?_

_"Come on Sephy wake up. open your eyes yea?" Sephiroth then does what he is told and looks around, everything was white, no one was around. "Behind you goof." Sephiroth turns around and gets a shocked look, tears then begin to come to his eyes then fall down his face. _

_"Z-Zack?" the other male nods, next thing he knew Sephiroth was hugging him buyring his face into the taller SOLDIER's chest as he cried._

_"Hey...come on now dont cry your alright."_

_Sephiroth then pulls awya and looks up at him with sadness._

_"But your not..." he says weakly as Zack then sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. "Zack?"_

_"Seph...I'm okay, but I wont be unless you stop Rufus." he explains causing Sephiroth to look at him with confusion as Zack wipes away the tears from hsi beloved's face._

_"What do you mean?" he asks leaning into Zack's hand letting out a small purr._

_"ShinRa has found a way to bring back the dead from the lifestrem...Sephiroth thier planing on bring me bac and using me to get you back with ShinRa and if that doesnt work, they'll have me kill you." Sephiroth then looks at him with shock. how the hell did ShinRa find out how to even defiy the laws of life? and why Zack? it jsut had to be the man he loved that they wanted to use for thier plans. "Seph?"_

_"Zack, what if-"_

_"No! you have to stop them. you cant let them do that...I know...You miss me, and I miss you to...but everything happens for a reason..."Zack cuts in, Sephiroth flinches and nods. Zack walks up to him and pulls him into a hug and kisses the top of his head. "Please...if they do mange to bring me back, you have to kill me, it's not a choice, you do it."_

_Sephiroth then looks at him with shock and shakesh is head, next thing he knew the black haird SOLDIER disappers._

* * *

Sephiroth grons in pain as he sits up but a hand on his chest stops him, he looks over and sees Cloud, then out the window and sees that night had fallen.

"Morning." Cloud says as Sephiroth then pushes his hand away and sits up.

"What happend?"

"Zack." Cloud simply says causing Sephiroth to look at him with shock. "Yeah, he does that, but normally when thier asleep...what he tell you?" he asks the silver haired man who then growls. Cloud raises a eyebrow at him. "Sephiroth?"

"ShinRa."

"What about?" he asks, Sephiroth sighs.

"They found out a way to bring people back from the lifestream...Cloud, they want to bring Zack back." he explains, Cloud then growls standing up and he begins to pace back and forth, Sephiroth smiled, Cloud was much like Zack when ever he started thinking of something. the two where alike in fighting styles too, Cloud had taken his own, and altered it to go along with some of Zack's own moves when it came to sword fighting. "Cloud."

"Hush, I'm thinking." Sephiroth's eye twiches but never the less, he says nothing. "Go wait down stairs with Angeal and Genesis please."

"And walk in on them possibly dry humping each other? no thnak you Cloud." the blond then laughs causing Sephiroth to look at him with confusion. did he say something that was amusing? because he was tellnig the truth after all.

"Seph, it's alright, right now Tifa's down there with the kids." the man nods as he walks out of the room and to the living room where he is nearly takeld to the floor by the kids who hug his legs.

"Sephiroth are you alright? Cloud said you were sick." Denzel asks causing the silver haired male to smile warmly at him and pet his head.

"I'm alright, I just havent been getting enough sleep is all." they both let go and walk over to Tifa, he sighs sitting down next to Genesis who pets his head. Sephiroth growls and swats his hadn away.

"Are you okay?" Angeal asks kindly, Sephiroth nods. "What happnened?"

"...Zack." Genesis growls at the younger males name. ever since he died, Sephiroth has been nothing but an emotional mess, he didnt have respect for Zack anymore. the red head then grabs Sephiroth's hand and looks at the scar he had given himself in hopes that Zack would come runing and scold him for hurtting himself then baby him by wispering sweet nothings. "Gen,"

"Dont mention his name around me will ya? makes me feel sick." Sephiroth looks at his friend with shock. since when did he start hating Zack? his lover hand never done anything to the red head yet here he was, bad mouthing him as if he had comited the largest sin in the world.

"Whats gotten into you?" he asks pulling his hand awayy from him.

"What are you talking about? I'm just telling the truth. Since that idiot died you've been nothing but a mess. look what you did to your own hand in hopes that he would come runing! damn it Sephiroth can't you see what his memory is doing to you?" Genesis asks, by this time both males where standing and they had begun yelling causing Tifa to come back down stairs with Cloud at her side.

"First off, Who are you to talk as if Zack was a bad person? and Dont blame him for what I do to myself!"

"Dont blame him!? damn it Sephiroth before you even met him you where just fine! you never got this upset! hell, you never showed emotion until he just had to make you fall in love!" Sephiroth then looks at him with shock.

"So what? are you telling me that I changed for the worse when he came into my life? is that what your saying?"

"yes thats what I'm saying! you where better off as just SOULDER's weapon and Hojo's lab rat! because back then you didn't have to worry about emotions!" next thing Genesis knew Sephiroth had punched him in the face while Cloud held onto Sephiroth and Tifa standing between them. Genesis growls as Angeal holds him. back.

"That was too far...even for you Gen..." Sephiroth explains as he pushes Cloud off of him and then walks out of the house.

* * *

**Kiza: please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kiza:Hello everyone! Im alive! so please enjoy!**

* * *

**"Again with paper work?" Zack asks leaning against the Genreal's desk, but the silver haired man says nothing, he merely nods. "Babe,"**

**"Yes Zack?"**

**"Lets go." Sephiroth stops and looks up at him giving him the 'Hell No' look. Zack sighs, he hated having to drag his lover out of the office just they could go home, and lay around relaxing and enjoying each others company. "But love..." **

_**Oh God he's begging**_

**Sephiroth then gently places the pen down, lays back in his chair and looks up at him, and out the window he gets a shocked, but confused look as he sits up. Zack looks at him with worry, he looks out the window and smiles.**

**"No way, its snowing!" he says runing to the window he smiles. "Hey Sephiroth, can I ask you something?"**

**"Of course."**

**"When the snow melts, what does it become?" Zack asks not turning to look at his silver haired lover, Sephiroth looks at him with so much confusion.**

**"Water of course."**

**"Nope! your wrong. it becomes Srping." Zack tells him turning around and giving his lover the warmest smile Sephiroth had ever seen, he smiles as he walks up to him, and lets himself be pulled against Zack's chest. Yeah, he guessed he could go home early this time.**

* * *

Sephiroth is snapped out of his thoughts as he feels something cold fall on his nose, he looks up and gets a shocked look.

"Snow..." he says, he smiles as he looks back in front of him, he leans over and gently touches Zack's sword, he pulls away as he sits back and lets the snow gently fall over him, he hears foot steps, knowing who it was, he doesnt turn around.

"I knew I would find you here." the voice says, Sephiroth sighs, okay, so it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Vincent..." he says, the dark haired man nods. "Wheres Cloud?"

"Dealing with Genesis...what are you doing all the way out here in the snow?" he asks siting next to him, the younger male shruggs.

They sit there for what seemed like hours before Sephiroth spoke.

"When the snow melts, what does it become?" he asks, Vincent looks at him and then at his feet, he smiles.

"Water right?"

"No...it becomes spring." Sephiroth tells him with a small smile.

_'Just like his mother.' _Vincent thinks to himself, he stands up holding out his hand for his son to take. "Come now, lets get you back to the house." Sephiroth nods taking his hand as he pulls him up, then Sephiroth looks at his beloveds Sword. "You miss him dont you?"

"Yes...but then...theres Cloud..." Vincent nods.

"Cloud cares a lot about you. he would do anythnig for you." Vincent says as they begin to walk back to the city. "He loves you can you let go of the past, and love him in return?"

Sephiroth looks at the ground deep in thought, he honestly didnt know if he could return his feelings. he was scared. he didnt want to lose Cloud, the way he lost Zack. he wouldnt beable to go through that again. once was hard, but twice would be the end of him. he wouldnt take jsut wouldnt it. it would hurt him to much.

"I...I dont know...I fear that I will lose Cloud, the way I lost Zack...Once was hard...but twice I would die..." Vincent looks at him with sadness and worry. he then pulls the shorter man into a hug and merely holds him there. Sephiroth then hugs the taller man and sighs as he holds back tears. "I dont know what I'm gonig to do...I want to return his feelings...but I can't...im so scared..." Vincent then tightens his grip on his son.

"Well isnt this sweet?" Vincent then lets go of Sephiroth and pushes him behind himself, he looks up and growls seeing Reno standing by Zack's sword with his foot pressed against it. "But, does he know why you care so much?" he asks as he then kicks the sword out of the ground. this causes Sephiroth to growl at him. "Oh? did that make you mad? then this, will piss you off." he says as he grabs the sword and then points it at them.

"Put that down Reno, you have no idea who your dealing with." Vincent explains as Reno then jumps down from the clift and walks past them with the blad in hand, Sephiroth lets out low growls as they turn around to see what the red head was planing, he smiles as he hears the sound of Cloud's Motorcycle. the said blond stops next to Reno.

"Good to see you Cloud."

"Wish I could say the same Reno...What the hell do you think your even doing?" he asks as he then gets off of the motorcycle, this causes Reno to back away and smile as he then points the buster sword at Cloud, who ahd his own sword out. "Taking someones grave maker isnt a good thing you know."

"Does it look like I gave a flying rat's ass about that?" he asks with anger as he sharges at the blond,but his sword is blocked by Cloud's he growls as he feels Cloud pushing him back.

"Please dont make me do this Reno."

"Too fucking bad your-" he was cut off as he jumped back seeing Sephiroth swing his blade at him, he growls glaring at the ex-SOLDIER hero.

"Put that blade down." Reno smiles and points it at him.

"make me."

* * *

**Kiza: Sorry that it was short, please review**


End file.
